


[VID] I Have a Computer

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: 1-2 min, Baby AI, Disasteradio, Other, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's not a real girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] I Have a Computer

Song/Artist: I Have a Computer, by Disasteradio  
Download from my website: [I Have a Computer, 24.5MB XviD avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/ihaveacomputer-genusshrike.avi) (direct link)

**Author's Note:**

> L and I have spent a lot of time debating AIs over the years. I'm sorry he's not a vid-person, because I think this would amuse him. It's kind of a joke: I was trawling through all my short songs, looking for vidlet ideas, and really, how could I resist making a vid about Cameron called 'I Have a Computer'? But it's also completely serious. Of all the texts that grapple with concepts of AI, I find _The Sarah Connor Chronicles_ most interesting.
> 
> John Connor is in love with a robot. But is that robot a person or not? How are we to see her? I've always been the one to argue that AIs can be people, but when is that point reached?
> 
> Cameron smiles when she's presenting as a real girl (that's not in the vid); when she isn't, she doesn't. But John Henry does. They're both made by other robots, but for different purposes. Cameron is a weapon, created for war. But John Henry was created for peace. Does that affect their personhood? It's not as if anyone smiles much in the future. They're both children of circumstance.
> 
> I don't know if the vid pulls off any such thinkiness: in that case, let's just say, ha ha John, you're in love with a computer.


End file.
